Warmaster Ragnarok
|row2 = |row3 = 609|raritycolor = special|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Ragnarok has proclaimed himself The One True Warmaster after possessing Sherezar and tricking each and every one of them all into saying a spell to give him some of their best skills! It's going to be hard to stop a Warmaster with skills of all the other Warmasters. Stats and Information 25px|Status Caster - Random Warmaster Status CasterCategory:Status Caster|book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role= }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0 |Special Accuracy = 120 |Special Cooldown = 0 |Special Stamina = 0 |Special Text = |Default1 Name = The Beginning Of The End |Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20 |Default1 Accuracy = 100 |Default1 Cooldown = 0 |Default1 Stamina = 23 |Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Evil Eye |Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30 |Default2 Accuracy = 100 |Default2 Cooldown = 0 |Default2 Stamina = 24 |Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = World Of Pain |Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30 |Group1a Accuracy = 95 |Group1a Cooldown = 2 |Group1a Stamina = 28 |Group1a Text = x2 |Group1b Name = They Are Weak! |Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 40 |Group1b Accuracy = 95 |Group1b Cooldown = 0 |Group1b Stamina = 38 |Group1b Text = before damage: |Group1c Name = Death Door |Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0 |Group1c Accuracy = 95 |Group1c Cooldown = 1 |Group1c Stamina = 79 |Group1c Text = Remove 75% total life |Group2a Name = Mother Nature's Energy |Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40 |Group2a Accuracy = 95 |Group2a Cooldown = 2 |Group2a Stamina = 29 |Group2a Text = all allies: |Group2b Name = Barbarian's Warcry |Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 40 |Group2b Accuracy = 95 |Group2b Cooldown = 2 |Group2b Stamina = 24 |Group2b Text = self: |Group2b Warmup = 1 |Group2c Name = Archangel's Blessing |Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40 |Group2c Accuracy = 95 |Group2c Cooldown = 2 |Group2c Stamina = 31 |Group2c Text = all allies: and heal 30% life self: |Group3a Name = Blacksmith's Masterpiece |Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 40 |Group3a Accuracy = 95 |Group3a Cooldown = 2 |Group3a Stamina = 29 |Group3a Text = all allies: |Group3b Name = Demon's Flames |Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 50 |Group3b Accuracy = 95 |Group3b Cooldown = 3 |Group3b Stamina = 21 |Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Grandmaster's Wisdom |Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50 |Group3c Accuracy = 95 |Group3c Cooldown = 3 |Group3c Stamina = 21 |Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = No More Failures |Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0 |Group4a Accuracy = 100 |Group4a Cooldown = 3 |Group4a Stamina = 23 |Group4a Text = heal all life and restore all stamina |Group4b Name = Queen's Call |Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 50 |Group4b Accuracy = 95 |Group4b Cooldown = 3 |Group4b Stamina = 25 |Group4b Text = before damage: after damage: |Group4c Name = Undead's Ritual |Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0 |Group4c Accuracy = 100 |Group4c Cooldown = 3 |Group4c Stamina = 40 |Group4c Text = revive with 50% life |Group4d Name = Dwarf's Stomp |Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 60 |Group4d Accuracy = 95 |Group4d Cooldown = 3 |Group4d Stamina = 26 |Group4d Text = all allies: |Group4a Warmup = 1 |Group4c Warmup = 1 }} Trivia *The Norse Ragnarok is the culmination of a series of events, and final battle, that results in the end and rebirth of the world. *Skills and effects are inspired by the other Warmasters. *First monster to have only the special element. *Received a graphical update December 2019. Skins Category:Status Caster Category:% Life Removal Category:Anticipation